Lucky Lucy
by Kauia
Summary: Set in AU. She had the devil's luck. Everyone envied it, wished it. But not her. It was a kind of luck that drove people into madness. To her it was a curse. So when she met him, he showed her the dreams she had long abandoned. She tried to turn him away. But he won't let her. He will show her otherwise. That she was really lucky. Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the plot.

 **AN:** I'm back from the dead. I can't believe I got a hundred reviews for "A Dragon's Beloved One". I decided to write a short fic. It's a random idea, not as polished so I do hope you'll enjoy it.

 **Summary:** Set in AU. She had the devil's luck. Everyone envied it, wished it. But not her. It was a kind of luck that drove people into madness. To her it was a curse. So when she met him, he showed her the dreams she had long abandoned. So she turned him away. But he won't let her. He will show her otherwise. She was really lucky. Nalu.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Lucky Lucy

...

.

.

.

.

.

"Take a seat."

"I'd rather stand. Plus, I just want to get down to business so I can be on my merry way. Give me my pay so I can leave."

"No need to be in a hurry. We'd love for you to stay. Isn't that right, boys?" Murmurs of agreement were heard all over the room.

"I have a place to be and that's not here." she declined, already aware of the direction of conversation.

Of course, when they see a lucky charm, dangling in front of them, they wouldn't let it out of their sight. That was how he got to be in his current state of life.

"Another night." He bargained.

"Our deal's one night. I don't do extras."

"I'll play you extra."

Maybe she could use some money. Extra pocket money. Kids like her always wanted that.

"Name your price." Bingo.

"I'll give you thrice the winnings." he could hear the gasps, the mumbles, and the protests from his men.

"Isn't that too much for a gamble?" The girl couldn't help but ask.

"Miss Hearfillia, I'm a gambler in nature. I like raising the stakes up especially when I have a lucky charm on my hand."

"I may not be the lucky charm you are looking for. I'm actually lousy at games. I don't even know the rules."

"But you win even with your lousy playing skills."

"Of course I do." That, the girl answers in absolute confidence.

The man who sat in behind the table guffawed as he thumped his fist on the table.

"What an interesting little girl you are."

"Not the first time I heard that." He snapped his fingers. Automatically, a man to his left handed the girl a key.

Seeing the girl's questioning look he answered. "For your lodgings. He-" he pointed the man who handed the key. "will take you to where you will be staying tonight. I'll have someone fetch you when its time."

"How do you know I won't refuse?" The girl raises one brow but nonetheless accepted the key.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" He retorts with another question.

"Of course not! Lady luck's my nickname. I want my employer to be aware of the kind of luck he is about to invest himself into."

"What an odd query. That sounds like a warning."

"Heed it. You'll need it. If you push luck, it burns you ten times fold." She said with the same charming smile she used earlier to get men to agree to what she was saying. Then without another word, she leaves the room the same way she entered.

Once the footsteps faded away, the man's righthand man couldn't help but ask. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh I'm sure. The way she played tonight, it was magic. I need that girl with us. A luck like that just passes once in a blue moon. You saw how tha girl played, didn't you?"

"She wasn't anything special but once she was about to lose, everything went to her direction of winning. But I couldn't help but ask, why one night? You want her to stay for more than that, don't you?"

"It was set that way so she can agree to our terms." He saw realization click into the guy. Yes. Luck was on his side. He heard the rumors. A rumor about a girl who had the devil's luck. He researched her background and saw the kind of luck she had. As a player, he had to see what kind of piece she would be, how she played her game. So he had searched her out to see how she worked her luck. To his amazement, then the girl literarily landed into him for a one-night work. Now that he saw it, he would not be letting her go.

She was tough. Appeared tough but despite everything that happened, a fact remains that she was but a girl without power and he had more.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of prologue.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN:** I know. I have three pending stories and here I'm starting another one. Good news! I'm alive. I also am half done with chapter four for " To be Ordinary" . No promises for "Twist in time". A story like that needs my full attention. I'll be writing it. Soon. For this fic, it will be really short. Maybe written in 3-5 chapters. The next chapters will be longer. Expect that. I have a vague concept for the story. Of course you know who's the girl they're talking about. I'm debating if there will be magic involved at all. I'm leaning into the possibility of none. Don't worry about any characters being OOC. I'll try to keep them in character to the best I could. I'm not confident in that kind of thing. I'll have the next part posted in three days or two if possible. The story is as long/short as my oneshot. I'm trying to keep it short. That'll be it for now. Review or PM me and tell me your thoughts.

Still writing

Kauia


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the plot.

 **AN** : As promised, I have the next chapter. Whenever I'm close to finishing a chapter something bad happens. Someone snatched my tab so fast and the one who took it was scary. Chasing them might just mean my death. Literarily. Police are no help, trust me, I know. It's a nasty evening. My regret wasn't the price (even if it was the first big thing I bought from my three months savings) but it had had a lot of my thoughts into it like personal writings, drafts and this chapter's better version one. I was in total shock. I was on my way to work when it happened. I don't think I can use any gadget in public for a while. Whenever I think of taking my no worth useless cellphone out in public, I always think of those hands that took my baby. That's it for my rant. Enjoy my story!

 **Summary:** Set in AU. She had the devil's luck. Everyone envied it, wished it. But not her. It was a kind of luck that drove people into madness. To her it was a curse. So when she met him, he showed her the dreams she had long abandoned. So she turned him away. But he won't let her. He will show her otherwise. She was really lucky. Nalu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lucky Lucy**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"What's the meaning of this? I thought I made myself clear last night?" Lucy said with anger as the man had her tied behind her back, forcing her to knee on the cold cement.

"That you did."

"Then-"

"You should see by now, from the moment we met, you made a deal. A deal with me, Bora, means a life-long job." She wasn't that naïve wasn't she? As he looked at those deep chocolate orbs, he knew how right he was.

"Bora, if this is some party joke, its lame." Looks like the girl had still not caught up to it then.

"But I'm not kidding. This is real. Tomorrow isn't an extension. You now work for me without saying no to anything." It took a few seconds what Bora meant click into the girl's head. When he saw her eyes widen, he was pleased. _Now she gets it._ It was his silent thought as he saw the fear in her. Therefore, he expected her to get mad or scream at the absurdity of the situation. Instead, the girl chose silence. Silence didn't describe her. If there was something went wrong, she behaved different. Screaming and shouting were the usual responses he'd seen from her at those kind of things.

This silence, he did not like. It had to mean she was defying him. He needs to hear her verbal words of anger. Because that would mean the girl would realize this was a hopeless situation. It angered him by the fact that she thought he'd simply let her go after what work she's done told. It annoyed him more that she was going to run at the end of the night. Luckily, he always had one man stationed to keep an eye on her.

"I'd tried to be nice but you did not show an ounce of gratitude." His grip on the glass of wine he'd been drinking shattered as he continued, ignoring the blood the action caused him. "I don't like using force by any means but you forced my hand." All this he said with a smile. Yes. Earlier in the extra night job he asked of her; he was extra nice and attended to all her whims. As for Lucy, she played the role what was asked of her. She played as asked, not knowing any rules for any games she played but winning just as ridiculous as the night before. She drew the best hands in the game of cards, chose the right number and color where the ball would land for roulette. Even cheating didn't seem to work. He knew that in any game, she was never serious. Hell, she never tried to win. Not even once. Her luck was legendary.

When he first saw her, he couldn't believe his eyes. She didn't exude anything different from any girl who was there to play for the first time but when he saw her play, he knew it couldn't be anything but the truth.

"Your skill, your great luck. Unlike others, I won't be fooled. I won't lose. I did a lot of research on you. I came prepared." Bora said.

Then to everyone's surprise, a soft sound emanated from her. Tremors covered her body. Was it fear? Then she giggled. Giggled like what he was saying was nothing but a joke. As he watch her glare back with such ferocity with a smirk on her face, he could help but feel insulted.

A mad pulled her hair to the side roughly. "You think this is funny?"

"Of course I do. You really think you've won. That the game's over?" Lucy asked with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Miss Hearfillia, sometimes one must accept defeat. You lost the moment you agreed to work with me for one night."

To Bora's surprise, the girl shook her head left to right. "You're wrong. Very wrong. You won?" Lucy paused, her tone bored. "Bora was it?" She confirmed, eyes blankly staring at the ceiling, "I think you did a poor job of research. You didn't even bother heeding my advice last night." She reminded.

"I've no need for any advice you'd give. All you need to know is this. I'm the one with power and you are nothing but a hopeless little girl. No one would care if a little girl like you disappeared. I've read all about you Miss Hearfillia. You don't have an existing identity. I read the articles. But not to worry, I may be keeping you chained like the animal you are, just many others tried to but failed. I'm different. I'll groom you, make you shine like nobody else."

"Words mean nothing to you. You don't even see whose winning or who's losing." Lucy shook her head. Obviously, she thought of him like other men who tried to use her ability to win only to fail miserably. He's show her he'd be different.

Bora ignored her and snapped his fingers. "I need her prepared tomorrow. Martin." The one called Martin stood up pull Lucy to her legs, dragging her away to his success.

Later in the night, before he was to retire, he heard someone knocking. At this time of night? They knew not to bother him, forgetting that he hurt his left hand, he used his bandaged hand to open the door.

It was Martin.

"Say your piece whatever was so important that you had to go all the way here."

Uncomfortable, Martin just stayed where he was, scratching the back on his head. Whatever he was going to say, it probably was odd to the man himself.

"WelI, I don't have the whole night." He should report what he had to say and leave. He was tired. He had many things to do starting tomorrow.

"About that, uuuh, Miss Lucy agreed to everything. She-uhh didn't struggle or anything." Unlike how she was when he had her tied up was the silent meaning.

Really? Inwardly, he cocked an eyebrow at that. She seemed to be the type to struggle no matter what.

"Of course. To make sure, we have someone stationed to keep an eye on her to make sure. And she-um. Never complained, never once. Just acted kinda like the whole thing never happened." Like he never coerced her to work for him.

He nodded, urging Martin to continue.

"She was asking about tomorrow's job, about where will we going. Just minor details."

"Your rambling. Is there anything important I need to know?"

Again, Martin scratch his head, obviously wondering if he should say it or not.

As always, he needed to do everything to get what he needed. "What is it? Say it"

Hearing that snapped Martin to say it. "She said to tell you this, 'You'll win like the madman you are. You'll win with a boom. A resounding boom.'" Martin went as far as waving his hands into the air to emphasize her message.

"'A resounding boom' did she now?" Bora mumbled to himself as he smiled.

 _Interesting._

Anything else Martin had to say, he ignored. As he lazed into his bed, he knew tomorrow was the start of his life.

Yes, that girl would make him boom with success. He'd make her do all of that.

.

.

.

.

.

True to what he expected, he ascended to money like nobody else. All because of that girl's amazing luck. It was not only in money he grew. He also ascended into power and fame, his name attracting people to him of all kinds. He attracted the biggest of the bad and the good. Even the law couldn't touch him so he feared nothing.

There was an auction tonight.

A big auction that only the rich of the rich attended.

It would be another night of great winnings.

He was going to keep the lucky girl as long as he needed to. As long as he had her, the world was his for the taking. He didn't even realize that tonight might just be a little special.

A special night that he would not forget.

.

.

.

.

.

The night started great. The auction was being held at the biggest cruise ever. Money glowed here. Lucy like always predicted the best way to bid, which object to get, succeeding with the same devious luck she'd had. Sometime during the night, Lucy disappeared with some pink haired guy. Bora didn't mind. Probably went for fresh air or something. She'd be back sooner or later.

Some odd hours later came the explosion. Not just one. Two. Three. Four.

"What's going on?" People panicked. This was a much secured place. Nobody could just penetrate the place easily.

"I don't know!"

People ran left and right.

"What's going on!?"

"Did someone manage to infiltrate here?"

"Let's get out of here!"

Panicked voices echoed left and right.

Bora cursed. "Of all days to happen." He kept his calm. The explosions were obviously made to drive these rich snobs into fear. Whoever it was wanted attention. For him, the only thing important was his golden lucky charm. He looked to his left looking for his lucky charm. Then he noticed she had not returned from where she had disappeared to. He looked at one of his men. "Where's Lucy? Find her."

But with the panic, finding her seemed impossible.

"Boss, she's not answering." One said.

"I can't locate her." Another said.

"I don't care how but Lucy Heartfillia must be found at all cost." he all but screamed. Incompetent. You always need fear to get them to move. Bora's men scattered, not caring about the panic, Lucy was more important than any explosion, whether the terrorists that caused this or not.

She can turn this situation around. With her luck.

"Mike test mike test. Ooh. This is so cool!" a young boyish but eager voice resounded through the room.

They were finally making their next step.

"Just get with the program or are you too stupid to do even that?" the second voice seemed cool as it mocked the first.

"Whatever. Just let me do the job alright? Ahem ahem. I need to sound cool. So just as you noticed, the explosion came right?" The first voice came again.

It was a terrorist group after all. No matter, he had an escape plan. He just needed to get Lucy before going. It shouldn't be that hard to get his winnings claimed at a later date.

"Another explosion will come if you keep panicking. If I were you I'll stop moving and listen if you know what's good for you. Just so no one gets hurt."

No one seemed to listen to the terrorists. Then another explosion came, signaling how serious they were. With that, the room came to silence. After a couple of minutes, the terrorists spoke again.

"Looks like you're ready to listen. We're not terrorists, we're just here on a job. We're just here for Bora. Bora the prominence? Give him to us and we'll leave just as simple."

What? They were here for him? Not terrorists? What kind of people would cause this kind of insanity just for him? Then it clicked into him. It couldn't be or could it be? If it was them, therefore-Impossible. He cut his thoughts at that. He could feel cold sweat all over him. Where was the girl? Had they not found her yet?

If it was them, then, it was important to move fast. He could not be afford to be caught. He looked to one of his men who gave a slight nod. They were still looking for the girl. It should be easier now that the so called 'not-terrorists' had people calm down. He gave a slight nod, signaling that it was time to go.

One of his men started shooting his way out.

Fived went down in an instant to clear the way.

A woman screamed at the violence. Of course everyone noticed it. That included the 'not-terrorists'.

"Looks like we found him!" the voice said cheerfully like a Christmas present found.

Bora didn't let that deter him.

"Boss! We have the helicopter prepared above."

"And of Lucy?"

"We've found her. We're picking her up just as we speak."

"Great. I'll see you there."

.

.

.

.

.

"What a bad night." Bora muttered, the door shut as soon as he entered. Just as he expected; Lucy, of course, was there.

"Bad nights don't exist Bora, if there is, it means it's over." Lucy answered with an odd smile, looking at nothing else in particular.

"What are you talking about? Sure we had to cut the night short but we'll have the goods transported sometime later." Was Bora's answer.

"That's funny. The only thing transported would be you to a place called prison." An unfamiliar voice interrupted.

"What the-" before he knew it, he was tied to his seat. The same could be said of Lucy who seemed not to care.

"Kidnapping, illegal gambling, drug trafficking-" the same unfamiliar voice paused to whistle. "You sure are wanted for a lot of things."

"You are-"

"We are Fairy Tail. Ever heard of us?" a man said from the right.

"How could this be possible?" Bora said. Lucy was with him. Luck was with him. Where were his men?

"Oh it's very possible since we're Fairy Tail. Don't bother looking for your men. We have them all tied up, going to the same place where you'll be going. They're also being transported right as we speak." A shirtless man said with an odd tattoo on his chest said, arms crossed.

"Impossible. I had at least ten personal men and a hundred around the ship when we got into the cruise." Bora muttered.

"Easy. Just knock the others out before you got to the ship. Ten men are nothing compared to us. We're just that amazing." a man in salmon hair said.

"Besides, I'd be more worried about me if I were you. Your life's kinda over. We've found ten of your hideouts, witnesses of men going missing by your orders, people who associated with you like Hades had all but abandoned you. A summary: Your poor, you don't have power. You'll die stuck in the tightest prison for all the crimes you've commited."

Was he dreaming? Was this even possible? All lost in a single night. Maybe not lost, he had Lucy. She would get him out. She always did. Yes, she will get him out.

"Lucy, work your magic. We can still get out." His voice took a tone of desperateness.

"I'm afraid my luck can't help you for my luck also brought you here." Was all Lucy said.

"You! What are you talking about? We can just begin anew. I'll give you anything so just get us out." Bora looked at Lucy, accusation, anger and demand rolled into one.

"Sorry but nobody's leaving. So Bora, enjoy the sight because this will be the last time you'll be seeing outside."

"Lucy dammit, I'm begging you here!"

"It's not my fault you didn't listen."

Then he remembered something Lucy told him over and over again.

" _I may not be the lucky charm you are looking for.:_

" _If you push luck, its you ten times fold."_

' _You'll win like the madman you are. You'll win with a boom. A resounding boom.'_

"Impossible." Was this what she meant?

"The guy's lost it. It's like his only existing vocabulary." A man to his right said.

Then they heard it. Laughter. Mad laughter From Bora.

"Did the guy go nuts?"

"You always choose a job with freaky men."

Impossible.

It was over. All because-all because- Then his memories flashed back to articles, old articles pertaining to his so called 'lucky charm'. Articles about different men from nothing who became someone, who had power and suddenly losing it in a single night as if taking all the luck they had into nothingness.

Impossible. Could it be possible? His eyes went towards to Lucy, who wouldn't look at him. Was this what she meant? Her warning? What a monster that little girl was.

He could not grasp the situation. Was this real? Was this really happening?

Over the night, he went over scenario over scenario, wondering where he'd gone wrong, mumbling impossible all the while.

.

.

.

.

.

"I've never had a job that's been so easy to get admission for all his crimes." The man leaned back to his seat as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, if you lost everything, nothing would matter, right?"

"Poor guy."

"I wouldn't say that. He had a long list of inhumane crimes behind him." He handed him certain stack of papers. His partner's eyes roamed over the paper, eyes going wide at the magnitude of crimes.

"What about the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The kid found with him."

"Well, she was held against her will so she gets scot free."

"Really? Wasn't she an accomplice?" he idly remembered Bora's crime started skyrocketing when she was mentioned to be working along with him.

"They could not find a single evidence against her. Amazing luck I'd say."

"Not a single clue? Too unbelievable."

"There's more."

"Really? Do tell."

"Word is Fairy Tail's got custody of her. So she's being taken _there_."

"Doesn't that mean-"

"Yeah. She's one of those _rare_ cases. Word is Fairy Tail's been scouting for her.

"Damn. Kinda like she has the devil's luck or something."

.

.

.

.

.

"Excuse me, but where are you 'not-terrorists' taking me?" Lucy couldn't help but ask.

"We're not terrorist. Didn't you hear that at the ship? We're Fairy Tail. You're kinda stupid aren't you?" Lucy clenched her teeth at the insult.

"Okay, Fairy Explosive. So where are you taking me?" Lucy said with a smile trying not to lose her temper.

"Oooh, nice nickname. I like you already!" the shirtless man said as he guffawed at the nickname.

The salmon haired guy just seemed to ignore the insult entirely as he crossed his arms and seemed to be thinking about something deeply.

"Oh we just want you to meet our boss, that's all." A little girl decided to answer, sitting next to her seeing their pink haired friend wasn't going to answer.

"May I know why? It's not like I did anything bad. I just happened to be there." Lucy cocked to her head to one side in curiosity.

"Nothing, our boss has been looking for you. Had something to tell you or something. After that, you can do whatever." Again said the shirtless man.

"That's… interesting." Just after she got away from Bora, it was starting again. The same fear, dread and guilt started to gnaw at her. She didn't like Bora but like others she knew, they didn't deserve that kind of fate despite their crimes. Before they lost it, they were just-

"Sorry about the rough treatment last night. But Fairy Tail is a nice place. Everyone's really nice!" The little girl interrupted her thoughts, as if noticing her discomfort right away.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at that, she knew that neither her face showed or body revealed any emotion, no turmoil so how did she knew that-

"Gramps a nice guy. So don't be weird Luigi." interrupted the salmon haired man then went back to whatever he was thinking.

"It's Lucy. I'm a girl. At least get my name right." She knew he'd ignore her but as she found herself staring, she noted he was turning an odd shade of green.

"Weeendyy? A little help, I'm starting to feel sick." He soon lost his concentrated look but had fallen into a head of a mess on his seat.

"Ah so that's why you didn't react at the insult. Hey! Don't you dare barf here. Here-" the shirtless man opened the window, all but pushing as much of his body could through the window.

"Gray-san! Natsu-san might fall you know! Oooh, let me handle this." The girl softly admonished as she opened her bag to get something.

"What's going on?"

"Natsu here-" the one called Gray thumbed. "-has a really bad case of motion sickness. Uhh why are you turning red? What's wrong?"

"The question is why you are stripping!?"

"Wha-"

"Your clothes please!" Lucy covered her eyes as she said this incredulously.

"Damn, why does this happen all the time." He muttered, already down to his boxers.

"Natsu-san, your medicine please."

Lucy got the feeling this would be a long ride. An extremely long one.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter**

.

.

.

.

.

AN: It was so difficult to write from an outsider's point of view. Most of the chapter deals with Bora's point of view so I couldn't reveal anything of what Lucy was thinking on the whole ordeal. I thought it be good like that to display how Lucy's luck works. Once he was gone from the picture only then I could somewhat show what our lucky girl's thoughts. She was at Bora's hand so she had to play it cool. I tried to make her Lucy as much as possible but I know one chapter isn't enough. I wanted the lighthearted Fairy Tail on the next chapter but it squeezed itself at the ending. I really had no idea how this story runs. Only that it's running its own show. More is coming! I predict at least 3 more chapters. I wish and I hope it ends there. I want this short. Kudos to Twishadowhunter for your feedback. It got me to thinking! I'll take note of that!

Currently writing

 **Kauia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the plot.

 **AN** : Here's Chapter Three. It took me awhile to write this because I'm not sure where to go at this point in time. Somewhat. A short intermission chapter. I'm sorry if it's short. I think a separate a chapter about this seemed good. I was going to write more but I thought it was perfect this way. It was agonizing to write this. It took me a while to write this but I found where to go once I started. As short as it is. Do enjoy it.

 **Summary:** Set in AU. She had the devil's luck. Everyone envied it, wished it. But not her. It was a kind of luck that drove people into madness. To her it was a curse. So when she met him, he showed her the dreams she had long abandoned. So tried to turn him away. But he won't let her. He will show her otherwise. That she was really lucky. Nalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucky Lucy

.

.

.

.

.

It was a tiny old man who wore a white long sleeved polo shirt with a dark burgundy vest on top of it. She noticed the lack of tie. Maybe he didn't like wearing them. He was bald but had white hair to the rims of his head along with a huge white mustache. His eyes were dark but kind, giving her a feeling of comfort.

"Now, now. No need to worry. I'll just be asking you a few questions about a few things. No need to be tense. You aren't in any trouble." Immediately, her curiosity was piqued. His words promised kindness, security, and honesty. It wasn't the first time she heard of it. What did that mean for her? By trouble, did he mean trouble with the Bora case or something else?

"If I'm not in any trouble, then this has nothing to do with Bora then?"

"Well, part of it but not the crime he was a part of." Was the answer he gave. That was vague.

"Oh. Then what is that you want to know?"

"Oh. It's simple, really. I have your records here." He waved a folder filled with documents. "Personal records. It wasn't easy to find you."

That made her froze, her mind reeling at the implications. Memories flashed in her mind. Her body tensed. Tensed for many other reasons she did not want to know nor did she want to remember. From what she knew, there should no existing record of her. Even her id's were gone. She didn't even have anything to prove her own identity to others.

As if reading her face, he spoke. "Let's just say, we have our ways around here."

She found herself gulping. If they knew everything, she wondered why she was here unbound, like a free person. Although she hesitated, she had to know.

"Then why am I-"

"Like I said, not in any trouble my dear. You can relax! Have some sweets, do you like chocolates?" he pushed a small bowl candies towards her.

Silently, she accepted the offer with gratitude. After finishing one, she found herself perking up to look at him as he spoke.

"That's a completely different matter that we're going to discuss. I only showed you these-" he gestured his hands to the documents as looked at her with a smile. "If you were interested in going to school?"

That was new. "School?" the words formed like it was foreign to her mouth.

"Yes school. These documents exists for formalities." Of all things to say. He said school.

"You do need to continue education. It was the will left by your mother that you study here." A will. She left her a will. To study in a school? What was he talking about? He knew her? The world seem to turn upside-down all of a sudden.

The next thing she knew, he was explaining that he was a close friend of her mother's. This was also a school she had went to when she was younger. He gave her a brief history of the school, how it worked, classes she would attend and a room she would be staying at. He also told her she'd have a guide of sorts who'd be looking after her. Before he could load more information to feed the blonde who was struggling to keep up with everything, the door slammed open. Hard.

There he was, a familiar teenager in mess, thrown into the floor like a sack of potatoes.

The headmaster's face changed from a calm, and kind man to an exhausted, tired man who looked at the adult who threw the teenager in.

"What he do now?" the headmaster asked like it was so common for the teenager to be here.

The man who brought him was tall, tanned, big body with muscles and all, handsome for someone who was in his thirties, hair in a shade of red, smiled apologetically about the interruption, dressed like he was going to travel. Not as much a teacher would.

"Sorry for the interruption but you know the usual." She then noticed the big mess on the floor was the same pink haired-wait, correction, salmon-haired guy she'd met on the Bora case.

The salmon mess on the floor just sat up and grinned like he'd done nothing wrong. "I was only helping! I didn't mean to cause trouble! Oh-hey there Luigi!" Natsu greeted Lucy upon seeing her on the seat.

Lucy would have tried to correct Natsu except the teacher, was he even a teacher, interrupted. This was a school so he must be a teacher. she thought skeptically.

"Natsu, helping doesn't mean setting the stove that high or burning half of the food for lunch or eating five helpings for a sample or-"

"Excuse me! I only set it up that way so we'd cook it faster-"

"Which caused you to burn the food-"

"That chicken was kinda weak. What kind of food wouldn't be cooked right if the fire wasn't high? The chicken wasn't just dury-durebly-duray-"

"Durable?" Lucy couldn't help but say.

"Yeah whatever that means! And I only ate samples to taste the food if it was delicious enough!"

"That but you ate five of everything!"

"So I can give them the perfect feedback to correct the food. Food in the cafeteria is kinda bland gramps. It needs improvish-impro-"

"Improvement?" Again, Lucy supplied.

"That's right Luigi! You're so smart! That's right gramps. It needs improvement because it's been kinda bland, tasteless lately." Then Natsu crossed his arms in satisfaction, looking like 'He was so awesome' for even doing such a thing.

Lucy thought the headmaster and the teacher only looked troubled by what he did.

"Headmaster…" the teacher began with a sigh looking like a simple reprimand, or punishment would not be enough.

The headmaster all the while was rubbing his temples in pain. Gone was the relaxed old man. He looked like he'd age ten times in the whole time Natsu was inside.

"Oh sorry about this little missy." The teacher greeted her finally, noticing the headmaster was in a meeting with a young ahem-ahem respectable lady.

"That's okay. This seems more important than the meeting I'm having anyway." Lucy waved the apology off with a smile to which Natsu frowned at.

Suddenly, there was a huge thump came from the headmaster's table to which the three noticed. He had an odd smile. Something about that smile didn't seem to bode well for anyone in the room. More like for the trouble maker.

"Natsu, you want to help don't you?" Gramps, Natsu referred to coughed as he could get everyone's attention.

"Uhh, yeah?" Natsu agreed somewhat looking a little confused. Lucy could only surmised that he had expected the headmaster to scream at him, lecturing all the while or something.

"Then here's your great task!" he then gestured to Lucy, which didn't sit well with her. The odd looking teacher only looked curious. He was 'ooohing' like he got what the headmaster was thinking.

That sounded bad. Really bad for her. This was supposed to be punishment for him, right? RIGHT? Not her.

"You'll be her guide. So you have to take care of her. Who knows, she might just be your partner?" The headmaster said with an easy smile.

 _Dumping tasks to others or trying to get rid of them?_ Lucy couldn't help but think of that. Oh why her? It really seems like she was being punished here.

"Don't worry dear. He'll take great care of you! He can explain the other things to you about this." The headmaster said gently.

 _Didn't he mean take good care of him._ What did _he_ mean explain things? He looked incapable of understanding normal.

Natsu just grinned, his eyes brightening at some idea she could not fathom why. He jumped in cheer, fist in the air. "Don't worry gramps! I'll take good care of Luigi here!" Before she could try to protest, he grabbed her wrist like he was her best friend or something, dragging her out of the room just as fast as he entered.

The teacher just looked at the headmaster wondering it that whirlwind of a decision was okay. It seemed too spur of the moment thing.

The headmaster just looked proud of his decision in the wrong way if you'd ask him.

"Master?"

"What is it?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. I get the feeling she'll fit in just fine! He'll be good for her." Ha answered way too cheerfully. Yes, it was definitely a spur of the moment thing. He always been an odd ball.

"Let's hope he won't burn the school or something." The teacher couldn't help but say.

The headmaster just laughed with a strange glint in his eye. Yep, definitely up to something.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy found herself sighing as her eyes followed the back of her so called guide. Everything was just so random. In fact, she would say everything was odd. An odd headmaster-slash-guardian, a weird school, and a weird guide. Definitely odd, eyes looking at his pink-correction-salmon hair.

She was thinking deeply that she had not realized him stopping only to bump to him. She would have fallen to her butt save his quick reflex that caught her and pulled her up. She could only note that his hands were warm, like a light fever temperature. She was about to apologize before letting out a huge 'eep' at noticing black orbs giving her this intense look. Not only intense, but his face was too close, way over her personal bubble, their faces were a mere inches away.

"Yes?" her discomfort was obvious.

To her chagrin, he grinned, his eyes holding that same mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"You're kinda clumsy, aren't you?"

"That's because you suddenly stopped-" she got cut off in her explanation, as he spoke, like she wasn't saying anything.

"But I think you'll do fine." She found herself blinking at those words. Again he stunned her by grabbing her hands with no hesitance, his feet pulled to a run.

"What's with you all of a sudden? Where are we going?" Lucy asked as she struggled to keep up. First he insults her and then this? There is something clearly weird about him. His mind switches at a drop of a hat. Not only that, the guy ran fast. Really fast. She could barely keep up with him.

"Shortcut! We're going to have fun!" he flashed her a very eager smile making her forget whatever retort she had on her lips at the sudden change of everything. Supposedly, he was to show her around the school. It seemed like they were going to do something completely different. It seemed like Natsu had a different understanding of how the world works.

That's what he did. Something different. Something fun. Something crazy.

In the afternoon, she found herself laying on soft grass under a shade of a tree behind one of the academy's buildings. She found her lips tugging a relaxed smile. This was the first time she'd had so much fun since… since a long time ago. She ignored the rational thought that she hasn't even been here for a day, and yet she's with the biggest trouble maker who instead of doing his task of showing her around, dragged her to the school's many spots, dragging her to his schemes, causing mayham everywhere. He was so destructive that it wasn't normal. Never had she seen a person be capable of such a thing.

Her mind drifted to the conversation she had with the headmaster.

Thinking about everything that happened, she sat up, looking at the snoring teenager beside her. A guide?

Her mind flashed to the boat incident where they first met.

She bumped to him by an accident at that time while he was busy wolfing whatever was on the buffet table. She apologized and then what treats on the table was delicious. Next thing she knew, he was asking her about what's inside this boat. She didn't think it was odd he didn't know about the many unique facilities inside. Besides, that wasn't his line of interest. He was talking about not-for-guest places. Next thing she knew, she got involved with him as they sneaked around the place, exploring, playing around like a bunch of kids. After they parted for thirty minutes because of his friend, came the not-terrorist attack. Her lips quirk at that. If there was anyone she knew, she's bet he'd been the one who suggested using explosions for their grand entrance. She half wondered if he planted those bombs in those rooms they sneaked around while she wasn't looking. Normally, she'd be mad at the thought of being used. Somehow, it felt like it was something else. Yes, kinda like how he wanted to help out but ended up causing trouble. Like with the kitchen incident earlier.

Looking at the blue sky, Lucy wondered what this boy, and this school would mean for her. It felt somewhat exciting. A pleasant kind that she never thought she'd feel. Kinda like the first time she knew how to play a simple game of tic-tac-toe and win. At the same time, a strange fear, hoping that this place would stay safe and nothing would harm it. Maybe she'd find something out. This was her mother's will. Plus she used to study here. Maybe this place was special. Something new was going to begin.

The idea of school sounded fun.

Interesting even.

A giggle came out of her lips.

She'll do it.

She'll try this school thing. Who knows maybe it'll work out for her.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Chapter

 **AN:** The floor is all yours. I know I said three more chapters. I correct that. I estimate three to four chapters simply because I want one nalu fluff dedicated for a chapter. For nalu fluff lovers. Please do await for the next chapter. You'll be seeing more about Fairy Tail academy. Like it or not? Tell me what you think. I appreciate constructive criticisms.

Before I forget, if you want to check the current status of my works, you can check my profile for that. I'm actively working on this and To Be Ordinary. I'm trying to get it back so you might expect some updates on that. As soon as I finish it's draft which I hope to be the end of this week.

.

.

.

.

.

Still Writing

Kauia


End file.
